1. Field
This application relates to a non-contact power transmission device transmitting power contactlessly, a mobile terminal that is charged by the contactlessly transmitted power, a server, and a location-based service system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with advancements in wireless technology, various wireless services from data transmission to power transmission have been provided. Recently, wireless power transmission technology able to charge electronic devices without contact has been in the limelight.
The wireless power transmission technology provides a service enabling a mobile terminal to be charged without a physical connection with a charging device. Since this charging method is convenient and offers a high degree of freedom, the wireless power transmission technology has been applied in various ways.
However, a wireless charging technology has a limitation in that only a charging service is provided between a non-contact power transmission device and a non-contact power reception device, and thus the wireless charging technology is not able to provide a separate user-customized service or other service.